Its been awhile
by Lys Dis
Summary: ButchxButtercupxOC Buttercup has a boyfriend but she also never got over Butch from both Middle and High School. What a 10th year reunion. Suck at summaries.


**Hello I am back with the rated M or Smut whatever you want to call it. Now I have done BrickxButtercup and BoomerxButtercup but I have yet to do greens my favorite so here it is, this one is going to be different from the others. With the others Buttercup was boyfriend/girlfriend with them but this one Buttercup is cheating. Please read and enjoy!**

_This shouldn't be happening. He'd be pissed if he ever found out._

My bare chest was pressed up against the cold wall as he kissed and teased my back to a point where I was sure it'd leave a mark. I was trying so hard not to moan at the enchanted feeling but failing miserably. My breaths became shorter and unsteady it felt too good.

_But it was so wrong. Enjoy this feeling now because once he finds out (if he ever does) you won't be having this feeling in a long time._

He forced me to turn towards him without warning causing me to gasp in surprise his mouth going straight for my full breast taking my right nipple in his mouth as he played with the other rolling it between his fingers. I was on my tippy toes so it would be easier for him to please me… or tease me for that matter. He was the only one that could really control me and I hated it.

_No you don't, you love it that's why you're here. But what about him, what about your boyfriend? _

I whimpered at both the thought and the teasing that he was giving me. My head banged on the wall behind me as I continued and failed to contain my squirms.

_You like this don't you? You may love your boyfriend but no matter how many times you deny it, you're in love with this boy… man in front of you. They both maybe the same age but only one makes you feel like a woman and that him isn't it?_

He withdrew his lips from my breast and moved to my lips while now unbuckling my pants pulling them down without a second thought.

"Fuck." I moaned against his lips as he pulled me up my legs now around his waist my arms around his neck. I kissed down his jaw and to his neck his little stubbles of chin hair tickling me as I did so. My hands pulled at the hair on the back of his neck as his lips attacked mine once again.

_Just say it you know you want to. Say the words you've been dying to say since you walked into his hotel room._

"Fuck me." I said pulling away and looking deep into his eyes. His forest green eyes that hasn't changed since high school, but that's the only that stayed the same other than his behavior. He's gotten taller and his voice deeper his hair darker if possible. And to think I didn't want to come to the stupid 10 year reunion, good thing he convinced me.

_He? You mean your boyfriend that you are currently cheating on?_

"Maybe I should do something else to keep you out of your head and focus on me." His deep raspy voice made me shiver his breath on my neck.

"Oh god yes." I breathed out moments from orgasm just because of his voice. He chuckled in my ear my eyes rolling to the back of my head. He slowly laid me on the bed him on top of me never an arm's length away from each other. His fingers brushed my hip bone going to pull my underwear down. Once they were down and off I rolled us over so I was on top hating how slow he was going. I unbuckled his belt and his hands in the matter of seconds pulling them down and off along with his boxers. He sprouted out almost smacking me in my face. My mouth watered just wanting to put him in my mouth and never look back but of course I hesitated just a bit hearing my boyfriend's voice in the back out my head. I swung my leg around him my ass right in his face as I took his shift and wrapped my mouth around it. He didn't waste any time to start sucking and nibbling my sensitive clit his arms around my ass forcing me close to his mouth. I couldn't put all of him in my mouth but with the remaining amount of flesh was being jerked off. Pre-cum began to seep out of him and I licked it up.

My mouth was wrapped around his shift when I started to get hot and knew immediately that I was close. I looked over at him I couldn't see much but I did see his muscles flexing and his head moving around and not a second later I felt two of his fingers push inside of me and lost it.

"FUCK!" I yelled as my body tensed my toes curled and my body numbed. He moaned on me causing the vibration to travel through me. I sat up forgetting all about him closing my eyes and letting the feeling sore through me. He grabbed a hold of my hips so I wouldn't move and I didn't care because I wasn't going anywhere. My body got hotter and hotter my face tinted red moments away from the best feeling in the world.

...

…

I covered my hand over my mouth so I wasn't too loud and screamed as I came and she licked up every sigh of it ever existing.

He pulled me off of him about to stand but I stopped him with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry babe we are nowhere near done, I have to get a condom out of my bag." I shook my head a smirk on my face.

"No need I got the bar." (A/N A bar is like 'the pill' but it's surgically inserted into your arms and you won't get pregnant for to a least 3 to 4 years (sorry don't know the real name)).

"Wow your boyfriend must've been pissed when you got it."

_Oh yeah he did meet your boyfriend didn't he. And he still is willing to do this with you? _

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

"_Buttercup is that you?" he asked all surprised walking up to me as soon as I got my name tag off o the table._

"_Butch?" I asked walking over to him dropping my boyfriend's hand without noticing. _

"_The one and only, I've you been?" I just nodded sizing him up with my eyes._

"_Good, great actually Chase and I" Butch looked behind me can eyebrow raised_

"_Chase?"_

"_Yep Chase here the loving Boyfriend. It's nice to meet you Butch." Chase reached his hand out and shook Butch's hand._

_I didn't want to introduce Chase but I had to if I didn't I wouldn't have heard the end of it, do there I was watching as my boyfriend and my middle school through high school flirt guy shook hands and it had to be the worst thing ever. _

"_Yeah I bet." Butch replied before walking away from us but not before sending me a wink just like he did when we graduated high school._

_**~~~End of Flashback~~~**_

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought up the boyfriend, but you can't honestly tell me that you haven't been thinking about him since you got here."

"No, not the way you think. I love him Butch." What I said was true even though it wasn't quite obvious. I met Chase almost a year ago and I like him, he makes me happy.

"So why are you here?" I didn't answer Butch it was pointless I knew how I felt and I didn't have the patients to explain it to him. I crashed my lips on his my hands on either side of his cheeks so he couldn't move away from me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I wasn't a bit surprised that he kissed me back, he loved me and he may still love me.

He moved so that one arm was holding me up and the other grabbed onto his hard cock guiding it into me. I hissed not used to his size holding tight onto his shoulders as he bounced me up and down. I bit my lip as my breaths quickened.

"Fuck Butch Faster, deeper." I shouted trying to contain myself. I didn't want anyone to hear me. Butch obeyed my request and I could hear his grunts and groans pushing me further over the edge. Butch carried me over to the bed lying down and pulling me on top not facing me. I held myself up as Butch banged quickly and constantly into me. I my red was red with both blush and heat from all the movement. All that was heard was the constant moans, groans, and the slapping of our skin smacking together.

"Fuck!" Butch groaned, I could feel his cock twitching inside of me.

"You gonna cum for me?" I teased turning to face him as I ride him.

Butch nodded his head his eyes closed tight his hands digging into my thighs.

"BUTTERS." Butch called out in a warning. I quickly got down off him and went as far as on could down his cock I could still feel him twitching in the back of my throat. He continues to groan his semen pushing out of him and I swallowed without a second thought.

Butch fell back on the bed and I fell next to him both of us trying to catch our breaths when my cell phone rang.

_It was fun while it lasted but now it's time to go back home._

I looked over at Butch only to see him looking right back at me. Ask me to stay, please ask me to stay.

No words escaped Butch's mouth and that broke my heart a bit.

_Stop following your heart Buttercup. You need to follow your brain. Chase is good to you; he has a great job and a great big house. _

But Chase isn't Butch. I stood up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"…"

"I'm on my way over to you right now… I just got stuck in the past." I replied biting my lip so that I wouldn't turn and look at Butch who I know was looking at the back of my head waiting for me to turn around.

"…"

"I love you too." With that said I hung up the phone and quickly got dressed before heading for the door.

"Butters wait!" Butch called out to me.

I slowly turned to him. "Yes?"

"I really missed you Butters." I looked up at him his green eyes looking into my lime green ones and smiled.

"I missed you too Butchie-Boy, it's been a while." I winked before walking out of his hotel room.

_You'll always love… won't you?_

Always and Forever.


End file.
